The present invention relates to an improved bar hanger used with a recessed light fixture assembly. The utilization of factory made and preassembled recessed light fixture assemblies is well accepted in the lighting industry. One type of recessed lighting fixture which is well accepted is that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,339, issued Nov. 20, 1990, to Algimantas J. Gabrius, titled, "Recessed Light Fixture Assembly." The Gabrius assembly generally includes a plaster frame with a housing mounted on the plaster frame. A lamp socket is mounted within the housing. A wire junction box is mounted on the plaster frame and is connected to the lamp socket. The plaster frame has bar hangers on a pair of opposite sides of the plaster frame for mounting the assembly between support members. Another type of recessed light fixture is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,800, issued Jun. 29, 1993, to Kingsley Chan et al, titled, "Recessed Lighting Fixture." The Chan et al recessed light fixture does not have a plaster frame, but rather, bar hangers are connected directly to opposite sides of a housing. In either construction, the bar hangers are attached to a pair of support members, such as, rafters or joists. The method of installation of recessed light fixtures is well known and described in detail in the two aforementioned patents to Gabrius and Chan et al.
One of the problems in the utilization of a factory made preassembled recessed light fixture assembly is that the bar hangers may be too long for the distance between support members, such as, rafters or joists. It is necessary for the installer to shorten the bar hangers. Typically, the installer will use a hacksaw to cut through the bar hanger to shorten the bar hanger. In an effort to save time, the cut into the bar hanger may not be deep enough so that when there is an attempt to break the bar hanger by bending, the metal is bent a substantial amount before it breaks. The excessive bending prevents the bar hanger from being readily reconnected into the light fixture assembly. Thus, the bar hanger requires replacement or the entire assembly may be discarded. The time and effort utilized in dealing with a shortening operation of the bar hanger may result in an undue amount of time taken for the installation of a recessed light fixture assembly.
It is desirable to provide a bar hanger for use in a recessed light fixture assembly wherein the bar hanger may be selectively shortened by fracturing the bar hanger at a selected position without interfering with the normal reinstallation of the bar hanger into the remainder of the recessed light fixture assembly.